Halhatatlanok
by Yarala
Summary: Országok, és híres embereik a történelemben. Meg ahogy próbálkozom.
1. Anasztázia

Amerika nagy dörömbölésére kinyitotta az ajtót, és a barátja majdnem a karjába esett a meglepetéstől.

\- Oroszország! – kiáltotta vidáman Amerika – Helló!

\- Mi hozott ide ilyen későn? – kérdezte mosolyogva Oroszország.

Amerika mélyen beszívta a levegőt és kihúzta magát.

\- Gyere velem moziba!

Oroszország nem hagyta abba a mosolygást, de a világért sem állt volna el az ajtóból, hogy esetleg beinvitálja Amerikát.

\- Miért?

\- Miért, miért… - sóhajtott Amerika – csináltam egy új filmet, ami esetleg érdekelhet. Mindenki azt hiszi, hogy Franciaországé, de nem így van, szóval… jössz, ugye?

Oroszország szó nélkül levette a kabátját a fogasról, és kilépett a házból. Amerika dideregve állt az alig pár centis hóban. Rálehelt a kezeire, aztán intett, hogy induljanak.

Oroszország elgondolkodott, hogy Amerika csak azért jött-e át, hogy megnézze vele azt a filmet. Vajon ennyire jól sikerült?

Beengedte maga előtt Amerikát a moziba, aki párás szemüveggel eltapogatózott a jegypénztárig, és kért két jegyet, amiket aztán győztesen lobogtatott Oroszország felé.

Az orosz megcsóválta a fejét és követte a moziterembe, ahol csak ők ketten voltak. Amerika kezében megjelent egy nagy adag pattogatott kukorica, és egy üveg kóla. Nagylelkűen megkínálta Oroszországot is, de ő visszautasította.

\- Szóval… oroszul fogjuk nézni?

\- Felőlem magyarul is nézhetjük, ha az szimpatikusabb. – vont vállat Amerika.

\- Csak furcsa, hogy nem angolul filmezek veled.

\- Azt hiszem az orosz jobb lesz most. – mondta halkabban Amerika. Oroszország meglepetten nézett rá, de nem szólt.

A terem elsötétült és a vásznon megjelent a Century Fox logója. Aztán feltűnt egy havas udvar, és egy női hang kezdett beszélni.

Oroszország szeme elkerekedett, ahogy felismerte Szentpétervár palotáját, aztán ahogy a rajzolt alakok ismerőssé váltak neki. A kezét ökölbe szorította, és az ajka elé emelte és feszülten figyelt. Még a kukoricaropogtató Amerikát is teljesen ki tudta zárni, aki nem tudta abbahagyni a zabálást.

Alig fél óránál jártak, amikor a filmbeli Anasztázia belépett a kihalt palotába, és énekelni kezdett. Oroszország itt vesztette el teljesen a valóságot.

* * *

Ahogy belépett a palotába, máris vidám gyerekkacaj fogadta. Hiába hitték jégszívűnek a szomszédai, igenis voltak magányos érzései, amiket az ilyen nevetések tudtak legjobban elűzni.

A lépcsőn két gyermek szaladt le, egy fiú és egy lány. Egy harmadik, alacsony fiú megállt a lépcső tetején, és dermedve nézett le rá.

\- Ü-Üdv újra itthon, Oroszország! – dadogta.

Oroszország felmosolygott Lettországra, és intett neki. Ezt Lettország úgy értelmezte, hogy elmehet, és kapva kapott is az alkalmon, sietve eltűnt az előcsarnokból.

Az orosz nemzet leguggolt, és megölelte a két kisgyermeket.

\- Jó, hogy visszatértél! – mondta vidáman a lány.

\- Megint apához kell menned? – kérdezte a fiú.

\- Nem, ezúttal játszhatok veletek. – mondta mosolyogva Oroszország – A nővéreitek?

\- Anyával. – felelték kórusban, aztán a lány fintorogva hozzátette- Olga meg valami nemes sráccal.

\- Viselkedj, Anasztázia. – figyelmeztette a testvére.

\- Ne parancsolgass egy hercegnőnek, Alekszej. – nyújtott rá nyelvet a lány.

Oroszország a fejükre tette a kezét, mire mindketten elhallgattak.

\- Menjünk játszani, jó?

A gyerekek bólintottak, kézen fogták Oroszországot, és felvezették a lépcsőn, végig a folyosókon, be a játszószobájukba. Alekszej elővette a játékkatonáit és felsorakoztatta őket Oroszországgal szemben. Anasztázia felült a hintaszékbe és felhúzta a térdeit.

\- Vigyázz, mert le fogom igázni a birodalmat! – kiáltotta Alekszej Oroszországnak.

\- Le tudnád győzni a hatalmas Oroszországot, hm?

\- Le hát! – kiáltotta a fiú.

Oroszország a katonák helyett Alekszejt támadta meg. Felkapta a karjába, és csiklandozni kezdte. Alekszej nevetett, még a könnye is kicsordult miközben arra kérte, hogy tegye le. Oroszország így tett, és leült vele szemben a földre.

\- Egyszer olyan nagyra növök, mint te, és én leszek a cár!

\- Ehhez nem fér kétség. – mosolygott Oroszország.

\- Nagyon szép országgá teszlek majd, Oroszország!

Oroszország meghatott mosollyal nézett le a kisfiúra.

\- Már várom azt az időt.

A szoba ajtaja kinyílt és egy hosszú, barna hajú férfi lépett be, egy tálcán teáskészlettel. Mindháram Litvánia felé fordultak, akit elfogott a remegés. Főleg Oroszország miatt. Nem számított milyen régóta élt mellette, még mindig ijesztőnek tartotta.

\- Üdvözöllek, Oroszország.

\- Litvánia, Litvánia, gyere ide! – kérte vidáman Anasztázia.

Litvánia letette az asztalra a tálcát, és a lány mellé térdelt.

\- Megvan még az a mesekönyved?

\- Milyenre gondol, őfelsége? – kérdezte Litvánia.

\- Arra, amit attól a keleti embertől kaptunk.

\- Keleti? Kínától? – kérdezte Oroszország.

Anasztázia vállat vont.

\- Egy ember hozta. Furcsa vonalakból álló írás van benne, Litvánián, Lettországon és Észtországon kívül senki nem érti.

Litvánia bólintott és a könyvespolchoz lépett. A mesekönyvek magasan voltak, a gyerekek nem érhették el. Levette az egyiket és odaadta Oroszországnak. Az orosz belelapozott és visszaadta Litvániának.

\- Ez Kínától van. – mondta.

\- Kína nagy ország? – kérdezte Alekszej.

Oroszország felállt, és a földgömbhöz lépett, amit még Miklós rakott a szobába, hátha a gyerekei kíváncsiak lesznek valaha is a világukra. Oroszország gyakran vette hasznát mesélései közben. Rendszeresen kellett mesét olvasnia Anasztáziának és Alekszejnek, és fiatalabb korukban a nővéreiknek is. Nem csak orosz történeteket beszélt el nekik, hanem sokat mesélt távoli országokról, akikkel régen találkozott. A gyerekek sok országot ismertek, például Ukrajna sokszor meglátogatta őket, és imádta a cárgyerekeket.

Oroszország rábökött egy területre Ázsiában.

\- Ő az.

\- Nem is túl nagy. – mondta kissé csalódottan Anasztázia.

\- De meghódítom majd! – mondta Alekszej.

\- Ne becsüljétek le Kínát. Sokkal erősebb, mint aminek kinéz. Egyszer elhozom őt nektek, rendes férfi. Megígértem neki fiatalkoromban, hogy hatalmas ország leszek.

Anasztázia közelebb mászott hozzá.

\- Kína olyan ország, akit szeretsz? – kérdezte.

\- Minden országot szeretni kell. Ugyanúgy szüksége van mindenkinek szeretetre. – mondta Oroszország.

Anasztázia szorosan magához ölelte Oroszországot.

\- Így jó?

Oroszország elmosolyodott és visszaölelte. A cárgyerekek gyakran megölelték, de egyedül Anasztázia ölelésétől érezte úgy, hogy melegség önti el az örökké fagyos testét.

Alekszej csendben ült Litvánia mellett és a ruhájával babrált. Csak akkor nézett fel, amikor Anasztázia elengedte Oroszországot.

\- Akkor olvasol nekünk mesét? – kérdezte.

Oroszország bólintott és levett egy könyvet a polcról. Anasztázia még rászólt Litvániára, hogy maradjon, aztán mindkét gyerek hasra feküdt és Oroszországot figyelték.

Oroszország ekkor fogadta meg, hogy mindig védeni fogja őket.

* * *

 _… volt egy régi december._

Oroszország arcán könnyek csordultak le, és a fagyos szíve teljesen felengedett. Amerika meglepve nézett rá, de nem szólt semmit. Oroszország eltakarta egyik kezével az arcát, és csendesen zokogott. Az ujjai közti réseken azért kilesett, hogy figyelhesse az eseményeket, de a könnyeket nem tudta megállítani többé.

A film végén Amerika felállt, és talpra húzta Oroszországot is.

\- Jól vagy?

\- Nem tudtam megmenteni őket… - motyogta az orosz.

\- Nem te tehettél róla.

\- Megfogadtam, hogy megvédem őket.

Amerika megrázta a fejét és a vállára tette a kezét, aztán szorosan magához ölelte. Oroszország pár percig nem mozdult, aztán Amerika elengedte, és intett, hogy induljanak.

Kiléptek a hideg éjszakába. Oroszország a földet bámulta, Amerika felnézett az égre. A hópelyhek lassan szálltak a földre. Reggelre még nagyobb hó lesz.

\- Egyébként tetszett a film? – kérdezte.

\- Gyönyörű volt. – mondta Oroszország és őszintén így is gondolta – Azt kívánom bárcsak így történt volna a valóságban is.

Amerika bólintott.

\- Tényleg semmi esélye, hogy túlélték? – kérdezte.

\- Kevesebb az 1%-nál… ha éltek is, már biztosan halottak.

\- Repül az idő… - motyogta Amerika – Elkísérlek.

Oroszország bólintott és a gondolataiba merülve lépkedett Amerika mellett az otthona felé. Útközben csak egyszer nézett fel, de akkor hosszan bámult egy alakra, aki elhaladt mellettük.

Vörösesbarna haja volt, és olyan méltóságteljesen vonult el, előreszegezett fejjel és büszke tekintettel, akár egy uralkodó. Mintha csak egy Romanov leszármazott lett volna.


	2. Andersen

Lassan sétált a parkban a padja felé. Minden nap hosszú sétákat tett Koppenhágában, főleg a parkban. Ez állandó úticélja volt, minden nap leült ugyanarra a padra, és csak figyelte a város ragyogását, ahogy az emberek elhaladnak előtte, és élik mindennapjaikat. Ő öreg volt már, lemondott a baráti találkozókról, inkább a csendes magányt választotta és a parkot. Itt tudott igazán gondolkodni.

Andersen megtorpant az úton. A padján most valaki más üldögélt. Egy szőke férfi, akinek a haja az égtáj minden pontja felé meredt. Lábát kinyújtotta és keresztbe tette, a karját összefonta a mellkasa előtt. Nyugodt volt, bár a tekintetét az autóút felé fordította.

Biztos vár valakit. Ez a férfi még fiatal, előtte az egész élet. Ahogy elnézte, jó ideig henyélni fog, nem fog kiszakadni könnyen a boldog semmittevésből.

Andersen a padhoz ment, és leült mellé. A férfi ránézett és a szeme eleven vidámsággal csillant meg.

\- Bizonyára szép lány. – mondta Andersen.

\- Ki? – kérdezett vissza a férfi.

\- Akire vár.

\- Áh, Nor nem lány… bár szép arca van, meg kell hagyni.

Andersen mosolyogva követte a férfi tekintetét. Az utakon autók jártak, közelebb párok sétáltak. Magányos, szép arcú fiút egyet se látott köztük.

\- Tudom, hogy láttam magát már valahol. – jegyezte meg a férfi.

\- Az meglehet.

\- Na de tényleg, ki maga?

Andersen belenézett a férfi kék szemeibe. Ártatlan kíváncsiságot látott benne, semmi mást. Ez egy nagy kölyök.

\- Hans Christian Andersen szolgálatára.

A férfi egy pillanatig még vizsgálta az arcát, aztán leesett az álla. Rendesen felült a padon, és az egyik lábát felhúzta, hogy rendesen felé tudjon fordulni.

\- Na ne… olyan régóta akartam találkozni magával!

\- Hát… - motyogta Andersen, de a férfi a szavába vágott.

\- Már az első könyvét imádtam a megjelenésekor, és azóta akartam találkozni önnel! Nem is tudja milyen nagyra tartom a népemben és ó, várjon csak…

Andersennek még fejszámolást sem kellett végeznie, hogy tudja, ez a férfi még nem élhetett az első könyvének megjelenésekor. Akkor mégis miről beszél? Mit ért az alatt, hogy a „népében"? És… miért húz ki a kabátjából egy aprócska könyvet, ami az ő egyik műve?

A férfi vigyorogva az orra alá tolta a kis könyvet és mellé egy tollat nyújtott.

\- Írja alá, kérem! Kérem, kérem!

Andersen megdöbbenten vette át a tollat és a könyvet. Egy régi kiadású darab volt, még talán az elsők között adták ki. De miért tart magánál a férfi egyet az ő könyvei közül?

\- Névre szólóan? – kérdezte.

\- Ühüm, legyen annyi, hogy „Dániának"!

Andersen leírta, bár a meglepettségét nem tudta leplezni. _Dániának?_

\- Nem is tudja mekkora rajongója vagyok! Imádom a meséit, ha lenne gyerekem, vagy a közelben egy mikroállam, állandóan ezeket olvasnám neki. Még Nort is rávettem, azt a makacs öszvért, hogy olvasson velem, és képzelje még neki is tetszettek! – a férfi lehalkította a hangját – De ha találkozik Norvégiával, ne mondja meg, hogy ilyeneket mondtam róla.

\- Álljon csak meg egy percre. – emelte fel finoman mosolyogva a kezét Andersen – Dánia? Norvégia?

\- Még be sem mutatkoztam! – pattant fel a férfi és fejet hajtott – Dánia vagyok!

A férfi felemelte a fejét, és vigyorogva belenézett Andersen szemébe. Meglepettséget várt, vagy hitetlenkedést, de az író nyugodt maradt.

Andersen azt gondolhatta volna, hogy az a nagy kölyök, aki annyi mesét olvas, képzel dolgokat, de nem erre jutott. Persze átfutott a fején, de valami más erősebb érzés is felütötte a fejét az elméjében. Egy régi-régi mese, olyan emberekről, akik nem tudnak meghalni, és nemzetek szellemeiként küzdenek egymással a háborúkban.

\- Maga az első, aki nem kérdez vissza azonnal, hogy jól hallotta-e. – mondta Dánia.

\- Ahhoz, hogy mesét írjak, magamnak is el kell hinnem, hogy amit képzelek, az valóság. Már hallottam rólad, bár még nem volt szerencsénk találkozni.

\- Elképesztő!

Dánia visszaült mellé, és már esze ágában sem volt az út felé nézni.

\- Tegezhetem, ugye? – kérdezte.

\- Ha szeretnéd. – mosolyodott el Andersen.

Andersen egy kicsit zavarban volt, mivel Dánia egy jó ideje nem szólt hozzá, csak bámult rá közelről. Nem próbálta meg kitalálni, mi járhat a fejében.

\- Ömm… szóval szereted a meséimet. – mondta.

Dánia bólintott.

\- Igen, mindenki szereti őket. Megvan a maga hangulatuk… a szomorú, csendes varázsuk. Miért olyan szomorúak a meséid?

\- A halandók élete tele van csalódásokkal… - mondta elgondolkodva Andersen.

\- Olyan sokan utasítottak vissza? – kérdezte Dánia.

\- Sokan voltak… de ahogy elnézlek veled nem ez lehet a helyzet.

\- Az egyik legkirályabb nemzet vagyok! – húzta ki magát.

Andersen mosolygott. Ez a kölyök tele van élettel és vidámsággal. Persze biztos volt benne a dán történelem alapján, hogy nem mindig volt ilyen, de most biztosan csak a mának él. Jól teszi. Miért változtatnád meg a múltat, ha a tiéd lehet ez a nap?

\- Szerintem nem csak csalódást éltél meg. – vigyorgott Dánia.

\- Valóban. Imádtam utazni.

\- És sok szép percet ajándékoztál a gyerekeknek és felnőtteknek a meséiddel. – mondta továbbra is vidoran.

\- Lehetséges. – mondta Andersen. A szíve örült, hogy pont az országától kap elismerő szavakat, még ha csak egy kölyök is.

Dánia hátradőlt a padon és felnézett az égre. Andersen nem nézett rá.

\- Ha jól sejtem neked hosszú idő adatott meg.

\- Nem tervezek meghalni. – mondta Dánia – Még jobbá kell tennünk a világot a srácokkal. Dánia élni fog, amíg a nemzete is él.

\- A szorgos munka meghozza majd gyümölcsét.

Az autóúthoz vezető úton megjelent egy szőke fiú. Kabátját a karján tartotta, világoskék ing volt rajta. Hajában egy kereszt alakú csat volt. Amikor Dánia megpillantotta, a szeme megcsillant, és a vigyora csak még szélesebb lett.

\- Hát, én már biztos kaptam valamit. – mondta – És biztos vagyok benne, hogy a te munkád sem volt hiábavaló.

Dánia felállt és megigazította a kabátját. Lenézett Andersenre, aki mosolygó szemekkel figyelte.

\- Minden jót, mesemondóm!

\- Minden jót, Dánia! – hajtott fejet Andersen.

Dánia vigyorogva elfordult és gyors léptekkel a szőkéhez lépett, majd szorosan megölelte. A szőke arca rezzenéstelen maradt, aztán ellökte magától. Dánia nevetett, aztán karon ragadta és elhúzta a parkból.

Andersen mosolyogva figyelte őket. Mielőtt Dánia bemutatkozott neki, tényleg azt hitte, hogy csak egy bolondos gyerek, aki még alig fogja fel maga körül a világot. Azt hitte, tanítania kell, hogy legyen valaki, akiért bármit feláldozna. Hogy találja meg a helyet, ahol ragyoghat, akárcsak a kis gyertya a mesében.

Úgy hitte, az országok is tudnak elveszettek lenni, de látta, hogy ha Dánia kétségbeesett is volt régen, már megtalálta az okot, amiért ragyoghat. Lehetett ez Norvégia, a nemzete, vagy akár az egész világ, nem számított.

Andersen büszke volt az országára.


	3. Mozart

**_C_ sak egy ötlet, miközben a Deadly Sorrow-t hallgattam.**

* * *

 _A gyertya halvány fénye rávetült a fekete zongorára és Ausztria megtorpant. Csend. Tegnap óta ez a halálos csend, a zongora meg sem szólalt. Amióta Wolfie meghalt._

 _Ausztria összeszorította a fogát és elfordította a fejét. Nem gondolta, hogy valaha is ennyire meg fogja viselni egy halandó elvesztése. Hiszen a halandók azért halandók, mert előbb-utóbb eltávoznak…_

 _Talán nem volt még felkészülve. Wolfie csupán 35 éves volt, fiatal. Ausztria nem ilyen sorsot szánt neki. Ő magával akarta vinni a császári udvarba, hogy együtt lehessenek, hogy együtt csodálhassák a zenét. Csak sokáig ott volt Salieri. Ausztria nem utálta őt, sőt kifejezetten kedvelte a zenéjét, de miatta nem vihette Wolfie-t az udvarba. És pont most, amikor Salieri kegyvesztett lett, kellett Wolfie-nak megbetegednie._

 _Ez a kölyök sem tud időzíteni._

 _Ausztria nem akart a zongorára nézni, de az egyre csak hívta maga felé. A zongora, amin először hallotta Wolfie-t játszani._

Emlékezett arra a napra. Amikor reggelivel a kezében akart átvágni a szobán, de leejtette a tányért, ahogy meglátott egy szőke kisfiút a zongoránál ülni. Akkor hirtelen minden idegszála azért sikított, hogy vetődjön mellé és rángassa el a hangszertől, nehogy kárt tegyen benne.

Csakhogy a fiú felemelte a kezét és játszani kezdett. Egy gyerekdal volt, de elég volt ahhoz, hogy Ausztria mozulni se tudjon. A zene elhomályosította az elméjét, csak a dallamra koncentráljon. Abban a pillanatban nem gondolt arra, hogy hogy jutott be hozzá a gyerek, vagy hogy a tükörtojás most a szőnyegén terül szét. Nem, akkor csak a gyereket látta, aki valami csodát tett a zongorájával.

Aztán egy férfi rohant be, mire a gyerek felnézett, de folytatta volna a játékot, ha a férfi el nem kapja a csuklóját.

\- Amadeus, mégis mit csinálsz? Miért szaladtál csak úgy el?

\- Láttam az ablakon keresztül a zongorát... - mondta ártatlan tekintettel a kisgyerek.

\- Figyelj fiam, nem mehetsz be mindenkihez, akinél látsz valamilyen hangszert. – ezután a férfi Ausztria felé fordult – Szörnyen sajnálom, én…

Ausztria felébredt a kábulatából és felemelte a kezét.

\- Nem, semmi gond.

\- Tényleg, nézze el neki, odavan a zenéért.

\- Az nem baj. – mosolyodott el Ausztria.

A férfi megfogta a kisfiú kezét, mire az leugrott a székről.

\- Bocsásson meg. Már távozunk is.

Ausztria udvariasan kikísérte őket, aztán az ajtóban még biccentett elköszönésképp a férfi.

\- Mi a neve? – kérdezte Ausztria.

\- Leopold Mozart, szolgálatára. – mutatkozott be a férfi – Ő pedig a fiam, Wolfgang Amadeus.

\- Csodás gyermek. – mondta csendesen Ausztria – Zenét kell tanulnia.

\- Valóban ügyes. – mondta Leopold és megsimogatta a fia fejét – Könnyen túlszárnyalhat.

 _Ausztria immár a gondolataiba merülve lépett közelebb a félhomályban álló zongorához. Akkor jónéhány évig nem beszélt sem Leopolddal, sem Amadeussal. Ausztriának akkoriban sok dolga volt, és nem akarta zargatni a Mozartokat. Persze figyelhette volna őket titokban, de ez nem rá vallott. Ő mindig is úriember volt._

Legközelebb a piacon találkozott Wolfie-val. Azazhogy ő csak lement némi ételért, mert Ausztria nem a császárnál lakott. Neki is kijárt némi privát élet, na meg Magyarország nem volt mindig elnéző a veszekedéseknél… Nem volt mindig béke a császárnál, azóta, hogy a lány pár éve beszabadult a konyhára és azóta mindig magánál tartott egy serpenyőt. Ausztria jobbnak látta nem kötekedni.

Szóval Ausztria éppen zöldséget vásárolt, és megpillantott maga mellett egy fiút. Fiatal volt, szinte most lépett csak a felnőttkorba, szőke haja copfban omlott a vállára, és kerek szemekkel bámulta Ausztriát. Semmit nem árult el az arca, a fiú csak figyelt. Ausztria biccentett felé, aztán hátat fordított, és elindult. Egy kéz megfogta a vállát és a fiú elékerült. Vigyorgott, mint a vadalma, de nem mondott semmit.

Ausztriába belenyilallt a felismerés. Zenész kezek!

\- Hé, emlékszel rám? – kérdezte a fiú.

\- Te… te vagy az a kölyök, aki betört a házamba csak hogy zongorázhasson?

\- Úgy ám! Hű, nem gondoltam, hogy tényleg emlékezni fogsz! Egy cseppet sem változtál!

Ausztria újra végigmérte a fiút. Boldog volt, az arca enyhén rózsaszín, a szeme ragyogott, akárcsak a napfény a vízen. Tényleg az a fiúcska lenne tíz évvel korábbról? Ausztria elmosolyodott. Hát persze, hogy ő volt az. Az osztrák egyszeriben kíváncsi lett, hogy mi lett a kölyökből. _Hallania kell játszani._

\- Nem hittem, hogy te még emlékszel rám. – mondta Ausztria.

\- Nem lenne könnyű elfelejteni. – mondta – Te más vagy, mint a többi ember.

\- Valóban. Amadeus, nincs kedved eljönni hozzám újra?

\- És játszhatok a zongorádon? A tiéd olyan szépen szólt, szerintem nincs is párja egész Bécsben…

\- Igen, kérlek játssz rajta.

Ausztria elindult, Amadeus pedig könnyű, szinte táncos lépésekkel ment mellette.

\- Ó, és egyébként, a barátaimnak csak Wolfie vagyok. Hívj te is így!

\- A barátodnak tartasz? – nézett rá megütközve Ausztria – Hiszen most beszélsz velem először.

\- Ühüm. Hogy is hívnak?

\- Ausztria vagyok.

\- Nagyszerű! – vágta rá vigyorogva Wolfie.

Ausztria rámeredt. Wolfie biztos nem gondolt bele abba, amit az előbb mondott.

\- Én… az országod vagyok.

\- Igen, ez nagyszerű. – bólogatott Mozart.

Ausztria nem tudta, mit kéne mondania. Talán a fiú még mindig nem gondolta át a helyzetét. Vagy pont, hogy kérdés nélkül elfogadta.

A nemzet házában Wolfie nem kérdezett semmit, csak leült a zongorához. Mint aki otthon van. Ausztria főzött egy-egy csésze teát, de nem hallott semmit a zongora szobájából. Miért nem játszik?

Egy tálcán egyensúlyozva a csészéket a zongora szobájába ment, és ott találta Wolfie-t, aki a zongorára támaszkodott és néhány lapot nézett. Ausztria közelebb ment, és látta, hogy azok a lapok kották. Az ő írásával.

Nem érdekelte mennyire udvariatlan, félrelökte Wolfie-t, és összeszedte a papírokat, majd magához szorítva őket elhátrált.

\- De hé! – ellenkezett Wolfie, és sikerült egy lapot visszeszereznie Ausztriától.

\- Add azt ide!

\- Miért? Te írtad? – kérdezte mosolyogva Wolfie.

Ausztria ideges harapdálni kezdte az ajkát, de aztán bólintott.

\- És úgy gondolod, hogy rossz?

Ausztria vállat vont. Nem akarta senkinek mutogatni a műveit, ő se nagyon szokta játszani őket. Tudta, hogy halhatatlanság ide vagy oda, nem tud olyan zenéket írni, mint mondjuk Salieri. Ezeket is alaposan elrejtette a könyvei közé, fogalma sem volt, hogy Wolfie hogyan találhatta meg őket.

Ekkor Wolfie fogta azt az egy lapot, ami nála maradt, és leült a zongorához. Mélyen beszívta a levegőt, aztán játszani kezdte.

Ausztria megkövült, mint az első alkalommal, amikor hallotta. Wolfie megint tett valamit. Tett valamit a zongorával és a darabjával, mert egész máshogy hangzott, mint amikor Ausztria játszotta. Más volt, egészen más. Ausztria eredetileg lassú, komoly darabnak szánta ezt a zenéjét, de Mozart gyorsan játszotta, fenségessé tette. Ausztria lelki szemei előtt megjelent egy csobogó patak, egy zöld virágos rét, amin látni vélte Anglia titokzatos tündéreit is egymással játszani.

Aztán Wolfie játéka lassulni kezdett, és Ausztria visszatért a valóságba. Látta Wolfie-t, ahogy az ujjai végigfutnak a billentyűkön az utolsó futamnál, és kék szeme a kottát figyeli. Aztán az ölébe ejtette a kezét és Ausztriára vigyorgott.

\- Hiszen ez tök jó!

Ausztria köpni-nyelni nem tudott. Kinyitotta a száját, de nem tudott mit mondani, így csak leült Wolfie mellé a zongoraszékre.

\- M-Mit tettél? – nyögte ki.

Wolfie értetlenül pislogott rá. Ő csak eljátszotta Ausztria darabját, semmi többet.

\- Nem így kellett volna eljátszanom? – kérdezte óvatosan.

\- Most láttad először a kottát… és ezerszer jobb volt, mint ahogy én elképzeltem.

\- Hát… köszönöm.

Ausztria végre tényleg visszanyerte a méltóságát, és nyugodtságot erőltetett magára.

\- Szóval tetszett?

\- Ja! Nem értem miért nem akarod megmutatni a többit… hiszen, ha rossznak is hiszed, nem mindenki látja ugyanúgy a dolgokat.

Ausztria szó nélkül átnyújtotta neki a szorongatott papírlapokat. Wolfie vigyorgott és biccentett köszönésképpen. Átnézte őket, aztán felrakta őket a zongorára.

\- Mindet el akarod játszani?

\- Ne tegyem? – kérdezett vissza Wolfie – A fejemben már mindnek van elképzelés. Te nem szeretnéd hallani?

\- De igen…

Így Ausztria egészen estig ült Wolfie mellett, aki egymás után játszotta a darabjait. Mindnek más-más hangulatot adott, Ausztria pedig mozdulatlanul ült és hallgatta. Ilyen zenét még soha nem hallott. Mert ez nem a sajátja volt. Ő csak leírta a kottát, de Mozart tette zenévé.

 _Még egy lépés a zongora felé. Sok időt töltött ezután Wolfie-val. Valamikor zeneíró versenyeket rendeztek egymás között. Rendszeresen Wolfie nyert, mert mindketten az övére szavaztak. Ausztria egyáltalán nem volt csalódott. Azt viszont utálta, amikor neki kellett hazacipelnie a lerészegedett Wolfie-t._

\- Komolyan, ilyen fiatalon hullarészeg vagy… pedig nem is találkoztál Magyarországgal vagy Poroszországgal…- motyogta Ausztria, miközben szinte húzta maga utám Wolfie ernyedt testét.

\- Hagyj, Ausztria… ihletem van…

\- Én elhiszem, de miért a kocsmázások alkalmával támadnak a legjobb ötleteid?

\- Ez művészet, te nem értheted…

Ausztria a fejét csóválta. Bolond gyerek.

 _A zongora egyre közelebb került hozzá. Ausztria nem tudta, hogy ő mozog-e vagy a hangszer. Ő utóbbira tippelt volna, ha nem látja a mozgó lábait. Nem akart közelebb menni a zongorához, de mégis egyre közeledett felé. Végül leült, és a gyertyát feltette a tetejére. Végigsimított a billentyűkön._

 _Wolfie mindig arra biztatta, hogy játsszon. Nem számított mit, vagy miért. Játszania kellett, bármilyen okból, önmaga, és az esetleges hallgatóság örömére._

\- Ha most nem mutatom meg, amit tudok, lehet, hogy már késő lesz. Itt vagyok, tehát zenélnem kell.

 _Bolond, bolond Wolfie… Ausztria lenyomott néhány billentyűt, és gyors, indulatos dalba kezdett. Folyton csak a zene, a zene, a zene… Ha éppen nem a zongora fölött görnyedett a kocsmákat járta. Esetleg néha Ausztria rá tudta venni, hogy tegyen vele egy sétát. Ilyenkor olyan önfeledt tudott lenni! Boldog, volt, nevetett és viccelődött, meg persze sokszor csipkelődve beszélt a nagy osztrák nemzetről._

 _Olyan boldog volt!_

 _Ausztria játéka lassult, és teljesen átadta magát a szomorúságnak. Wolfie… Wolfie nincs többé. Nem hallhatja többé a játékát, ami olyan volt, mint az emberi személyiség. Hol észveszejtően vidám, hol szívszaggatóan bánatos._

 _Most már nem hallhat a világ többé új Mozart műveket. Szegény Wolfie, még a Requiem-et sem tudta befejezni! Ausztria elméjébe belenyilalltak Salieri hideg szavai:_

\- A saját temetésére fogja írni a gyászmisét…

 _Nem tudott szabadulni a gondolattól, hogy esetleg Salieri mérgezte meg Wolfie-t. Hiszen Ausztria megbízott az embereiben, nem tudta elképzelni, hogy valaki ilyen szörnyűséget tett volna az ő kedves barátjával._

 _S íme, itt van most, egy nemzet, üres testtel. Még Wolfie temetésére sem ment el! A hivatalos verzió szerint a rossz idő miatt, de valójában nem tudta elfogadni, hogy Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart nincs többé. Egész nap kóválygott a házban, és megpróbálta elkerülni a zongorát, ami annyi emléket idézett benne. Eddig sikerült is._

 _Nem gondolta, hogy egy ország ennyire kötődhet egy halandóhoz. Wolfie különleges volt._

 _Ausztria utolsó akkordja hosszan csengett, aztán a helyét az üres csend vette át. Üresség, pont, mint Wolfie után. Ezt az üres csendet csak a zenéje tudja újra kitölteni._

 _A világnak hallania kell Mozart zenéjét._


	4. I Nagy Lajos

**Egy fejezet Magyarország fiúkorából, vendégszerepel Lengyelország és a Német Lovagrend, aka Poroszország.**

* * *

\- Ha lány lennék, én biztos nem hagynám, hogy ilyen ruhákba passzírozzanak. – mondta Magyarország és betömött egy fél galambot a szájába.

Lengyelország lemondóan sóhajtott és elvett egy szőlőfürtöt, amit a tányérjára tett. Nagy gonddal magozott ki minden egyes szemet.

\- Pedig vannak köztük tökre kényelmes darabok.

\- Nem érdekel! Akadályoznak a lovaglásban és a harcban!

Lengyelország úgy döntött, nem válaszol a fiúcskának. Magyarország ilyen harcos fiúcska volt, és legnagyobb rémálma volt, hogy ne harcolhasson a királya mellett. Aki most mellesleg alig pár méterre ült Lengyelországtól és önfeledten nevetett és evett a lakomán. Csak a sikeres vadászatot ünnepelték, mégis a vár tele volt muzsikusokkal és táncosokkal, akik a mulatságba jöttek. Magyarország rendkívül élvezte ezeket, főleg most, hogy a barátja, Lengyelország főnöke is a királya lett, tehát rengeteg időt tölthettek együtt. Akkor meg pláne örült, ha rá tudta venni Lengyelországot, hogy üljön is fel a lóra és lovagoljon ki vele az erdőbe, ne csak a pónikat babusgassa.

Magyarország nagyon szerette Nagy Lajos királyt. Folyton utazgattak, és harcoltak is. Nem véletlenül volt ő a Lovagkirály, Magyarország igazán büszke volt rá, és nagyon tisztelte.

Mondjuk elég furcsa volt most így, hogy bor folyt le a szakállán és hangosan kacagott az előhívott udvari bolondon. Magyarország szeme mindig csillogott, amikor ránézett. Lengyelország szerint a fiú elvakult rajongója volt uralkodójuknak – Magyarország nem nagyon foglalkozott vele.

\- Hé, Magyarország, azt hiszem, tökre csatlakozok én is. – mondta Lengyelország, még bekapott egy kimagozott szőlőszemet, majd leugrott a székéről és csatlakozott a táncosokhoz.

Magyarország figyelte, ő és Lengyelország nagyon fiatal fiúknak tűntek az embereknek, Lengyelország pedig szeretett a népével mulatni, az emberei pedig szívélyesen fogadták minden alkalommal.

\- Magyarország! Gyere csak ide, Magyarország!

A fiúcska ragyogó szemekkel fordult a királya felé, aki magához intette. Egy asztalnál ült vele, csak épp a király középen és egy díszesebb széken. Gyorsan leugrott a székéről, és kikerülve a királya kardját, amit az asztalnak döntött most, és egyébként mindig magánál tartotta, megállt mellette.

\- Felség! – hajolt meg előtte.

\- Mondtam már, hogy ne viselkedj így, hisz olyan kicsi vagy, mintha csak a fiam lennél. – a király elmosolyodott és letörölte a szakálláról a bort. Megveregette a combját, mire Magyarország elégedetten ült bele az ölébe. Most vette csak észre, hogy a bolond elment, tehát a király újra szórakoztatásra szorul.

Felnézett az arcára. Pirospozsgás volt az alkoholtól, de a szeme büszkén csillogott, ahogy a lakomát figyelte.

\- Ha az emberek boldogok, azt jelenti, jó munkát végeztél. – mondta Nagy Lajos – De ne feledd, mindig lesz olyan, aki a sarokban kuporog egyedül. Van, hogy sokkal többen is, mint egy ember. Talán többen, mint a vidám táncolók.

Magyarország elfordította a tekintetét az arcáról és ő is a táncolókat kezdte nézni, és azokat a bizonyos sötét sarkokat. Aztán az ismerős kiáltozásra visszakapta a tekintetét a táncolókra. A színes ruhakavalkád között egy ezüsthajú, piszkosfehér ruhás kisfiú tört utat magának egyenesen a király felé. Amikor végre kijutott a tömegből, elégedetten felnevetett, aztán vigyorogva Magyarország és a királya színe elé járult.

A Német Lovagrend. Mégis mi a fenét keres itt? Nagy Lajos nem ismerte, azt biztosan tudta a fiú.

\- Üdvözlöm, őfelsége. – hajolt meg – Hatalmasságom azért érkezett, hogy szórakoztassa a nagyságos uramat.

Magyarország fogcsikorgatva bámult a másik fiúra, ám amikor Lajosra nézett, a férfi tekintete kíváncsi és vidám volt. Nem úgy tűnt, mintha haragudott volna a Német Lovagrend „hatalmassága" miatt.

A német fiú elővett néhány almát és dobálni kezdte őket. Feldobta, majd elkapta. Egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét a levegőben lévő almákról.

Nagy Lajos a jelek szerint élvezte, Magyarország csak az asztalra könyökölt és unottan ásított. Csak zsonglőrködik. Nem nagy szám. Csak arra nem tudott rájönni, hogy miért volt itt, és miért szórakoztatta az _ő_ királyát.

A fiú elrontotta és az egyik almát nem tudta elkapni. Kitette a lábát (talán el akarta vele kapni?) de csak annyit sikerült elérnie, hogy belerúgott és az alma egyenesen Magyarország felé kezdett repülni. A fiú lebukott, így az alma őt ugyan nem találta el, de Lajos király orrát annál inkább. Amint ezt a magyar nemzet észrevette, leugrott a király öléből és átmászott az asztal alatt. Olyan gyorsan ért a meglepett Német Lovagrend elé, hogy az csak akkor realizálta a másik fiú fenyegetését, amikor az már az ingjét markolta.

\- Mit tettél a királyommal?

\- Semmi bajom! – vigyorgott Lajos, de amikor Magyarország hátranézett rá, vérzett az orra – Rosszabb is volt már a csatákban!

Német Lovagrend megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, hogy nem fogják megtámadni a birodalmát a magyarok, ezután pedig felvette azt az idegesítő vigyorát.

\- Igazán sajnálom, felség! – intett.

\- Semmiség… - motyogta Lajos és felállt a helyéről – Magyarország, gyere velem!

\- Azonnal, felség! – mosolygott a fiú, aztán amikor a király eltávozott az asztaltól, újra megszorította Német Lovagrend ingjét – Mit keresel te itt?

Ebben a pillanatban tűnt fel a vigyorgó Lengyelország mellettük, még táncos léptekkel közeledett, és vidáman vállon veregette Német Lovagrendet, aztán elgondolkodott, hogy amúgy mit is keres itt.

Német Lovagrend megfogta Magyarország kezeit és finoman lefejtette az ingjéről az ujjait.

\- Hát… - kezdte – a közelben voltam, viszont nem engedtek be a vár kapuján, ezért így álcáztam magam. – mutatott végig magán. Magyarországnak ekkor tűnt fel, hogy tulajdonképpen tényleg nincs rajta a fehér ruhája, amin az a hatalmas fekete kereszt díszelgett.

A magyar kisfiú összehúzott szemmel méregette még pár pillanatig, aztán hátralépett az asztalhoz, aztán betömött egy csirkecombot a német szájába. Német Lovagrend öklendezett, Magyarország pedig kaján vigyorral az arcán hagyta kettesben Lengyelországgal.

Lajos után indult, aki valószínűleg az egyik belsőbb szobába vonult vissza. Gyors léptekkel kisietett az ebédlőből és végigment a sötét folyosókon. Természetesen nem világították meg őket fáklyák, minek is, mindenki egy helyen volt és mulatott. Az egyik ajtó résnyire ki volt nyitva, és fény szűrődött ki a folyosóra. Magyarország belökte az ajtót és már rá is talált a királyára. A szobában ugyan ott égett egy gyertya, de Lajos mégis a holdfényben állt az ablak előtt. Hátrafordult, ahogy meghallotta a kisfiú lépteit. Vérző orrához egy ruhát tartott.

\- Nem kéne ilyen kíméletesnek lenned, felség.

\- De nem direkt csinálta és egyébként is, talán csak egy parasztfiú…

\- Ő volt a Német Lovagrend. – morogta Magyarország bosszúsan és felült az ablakba, Lajos elé – Parasztnak paraszt, csak nem a földművelő értelemben.

Lajos elmosolyodott. Elég volt Magyarországra néznie, máris mindent tudott kettejük rivalizáló kapcsolatáról.

\- Legyél egy kicsit barátságosabb, milyen jól kijössz Lengyelországgal is…

\- Lengyelország más. – duzzogott.

Lajos megborzolta Magyarország haját, mire a kisfiú néhány tincse kiszabadult a lófarokba kötött hajából és az arcába hullott.

\- Már három évtizede vagyok a királyod.

Magyarország bólintott.

\- Nemsokára új uralkodód lesz, tudod.

\- Előbb-utóbb mindig új lesz. Az elmúlt háromszáz év elég mozgalmas volt… új és régi királyok egyaránt jöttek.

\- A leányaimra foglak hagyni téged és Lengyelországot. – mondta Lajos, ahogy leült Magyarország mellé az ablakba – Nem tudom hogy fognak uralkodni… téged csak arra kérlek, hogy ismerd fel idejében a közeledő veszélyt.

\- A veszélyt? – húzta össze a szemét Magyarország.

\- Igen, úgy hallottam Dánia uralkodója most magához akarja édesgetni a norvégokat és a svédeket…

\- Nem a mi bajunk.

\- De szemet vethetnek egy ilyen helyes fiúcskára is, mint te vagy. – mosolyodott el.

\- Nagy harcosok vagyunk mindketten, felség! Meg tudjuk védeni a birodalmat! – mondta elszántan Magyarország.

\- Mi ketten… odalent a pogányok mozgolódnak, egyre csak törnek Európa belseje felé.

\- Az Oszmán Birodalom nekünk semmi. – jelentette ki Magyarország – A tiéd a lengyel föld, meghódítottuk Dalmáciát, Észak-Bulgáriát és Észak-Szerbiát is! A román fejedelemségekről ne is beszéljünk…

\- De elkövettem egy hatalmas hibát is, Magyarország. – mondta csendesen Lajos.

Magyarország tekintete megvillant, ahogy ránézett. Az ő nagy királya mégis mifélét tett?

\- Amíg csak téged akartalak naggyá tenni, még nem vettem figyelembe a törököket. – mondta eltűnődve – Beolvasztottam a balkáni államokat is.

\- És?

\- Eddig ők álltak szemben velük, de így most közvetlenül feléd tartanak majd.

\- Oh… de amíg itt vagy, nem történhet baj.

\- Ezért mondtam, hogy ismerd fel a veszélyt, amikor közeleg. Talán nem most lesz, talán húsz, vagy száz év múlva, de akkor is venned kell az akadályokat, érted?

\- Értem, felség. – vágta rá Magyarország.

Lajos újra elmosolyodott és megint megborzolta a kisfiú haját. Magyarország elvigyorodott.

\- Mindent meg fogok tenni, felség!

\- Örömmel hallom. – Lajos elvette a ruhát az orrától. Úgy tűnt, megállt az orrának vérzése – Nemsokára egyébként is vissza akarok vonulni… csak egy kicsit a háttérbe, hogy nyugodtabban gondolkodhassak.

\- Tégy úgy, felség. – bólintott Magyarország – Ahogy te jónak látod.

\- Csakhogy – állt fel az ablakból Lajos – ma még a mulatság ideje van! Az elejtett vadak közül is a legtöbb még ott van az asztalon, magányosan várnak valakire, aki végre megeszi őket.

\- Igaz, Német Lovagrend megszakította a vacsorát. – sziszegte Magyarország.

Lajos a hátára tette a kezét és kicsit előretolta, hogy a kisfiú felállt a helyéről és az ajtó felé indult.

\- Mivel ő is olyan, mint te, barátságosan kell vele bánnunk. Nem lenne jó, ha ránk törnének a lovagjai, nemde?

\- Én simán le tudom őt győzni bármikor! – harsogta Magyarország.

\- Nincs kétségem felőle. Csak legyél kedves házigazda, rendben?

\- Megpróbálhatom, felség… - morogta.

Lajos kinyitotta előtte az ajtót és végig a vállán tartva a kezét ment vele vissza az ebédlőbe. Ott Magyarország arca csak elvörösödött a dühtől, ahogy látta, hogy Német Lovagrend az ő helyén ül, és Lengyelország pedig unottan magozgatja a szőlőt.

\- Csak ügyesen! – veregette meg a vállát Lajos, aztán visszaült a helyére, újra az ételre és a borra fordítva a figyelmét.

Magyarország odament Lengyelországhoz és Német Lovagrendhez, azzal a határozott szándékkal, hogy elküldi a helyéről utóbbit. Csakhogy Lengyelország hamar észrevette őt, felállt és mosolyogva kijelentette, hogy visszamegy a táncolók közé. Tehát Magyarország sóhajtva leült a lengyel barátja helyére, a német mellé. Német Lovagrend felé fordult és rávigyorgott.

\- Egész jót vadásztál.

\- Nyilván jobb vadász vagyok nálad.

Német Lovagrend kitárta a karját és vállat vont. Ő bizony nem tudja, vagy csak nem ismeri el Magyarország hatalmasságát az övé mellett.

A magyar hátrapillantott a válla felett és a tekintete találkozott Lajoséval. A király megemelte felé a kupáját és mosolyogva bólintott. Magyarország sóhajtott. A királya kedvéért megteszi. Visszafordult Német Lovagrend felé és az arcára vett egy barátságosnak ható mosolyt.


End file.
